


Los 31 de Harry

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varios Drabbles escritos para el <a href="http://harrython.livejournal.com">Harrython 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Todo Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Cada fic corresponde a un reto y por lo mismo no tienen relación entre sí.

 

 

Meses han pasado desde que terminó la guerra y la vida de Harry se ha comenzado a reconstruir de a pocos, aunque no puede decir lo mismo de su armario. Túnicas viejas y raídas, el antiguo uniforme de escuela y jeans con las costuras rotas de usarlos tantos meses durante la acampada. Harry mira sus cajones pensando que ahora luce más andrajoso que cuando vestía con las ropas viejas y enormes de su primo. Coge los jeans que parecen más decentes y menos gastados y una camiseta limpia.

 

Ha comenzado a salir con Draco desde hace algunas semanas; ha sido algo inesperado que le ha traído más dolores de cabeza de lo que esperaba porque obviamente tiene a todo el mundo en contra diciéndole constantemente que en cualquier momento Draco lo atacará a traición como la serpiente que es, pero él sabe que no será así. Se ha ganado el derecho de seguir a sus instintos y vivir como le de la gana, así que es lo está haciendo.

 

Se aparece en el Callejón Diagon y camina a prisa hasta el lugar donde ha quedado en encontrarse con Draco que ya lo está esperando; el rubio va vestido de muggle y Harry siente que de pronto los jeans le ajustan ante esa visión de un Draco un tanto informal de Draco. Van a ir a Londres muggle, el mundo mágico es asfixiante y terriblemente triste con locales abandonados y otros que no han terminado de ser reparados.

 

—Llegas tarde —se queja Draco cuando Harry posa un tímido beso en sus labios.

 

—Lo siento —responde Harry sonrojado—. ¿Ya pensaste a donde quieres ir?

 

—Oh, claro que sí —dice Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 

Harry ha pasado la tarde en un centro comercial, es algo que jamás había hecho y a pesar de sus quejas iniciales no ha sido nada desagradable. Draco lo ha arrastrado a tiendas y llevan demasiadas bolsas que de cuando en cuando Draco reduce en el baño y meten en los bolsillos de su saco.

 

Cuando regresa a casa acompañado del rubio abren todas las bolsas y Draco va directo al armario donde se encarga de tirar las viejas camisetas de Harry.

 

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —pregunta de pronto Harry. Su voz llena de dudas y Draco puede ver cierto temor en esos ojos verdes.

 

—Porque estoy harto de verte lucir como un pordiosero, te lo dije cuando empezamos a comprar.

 

—Sí, pero quiero saber el verdadero motivo —insiste el moreno acercándose. Pasa una de sus manos por la nuca de Draco, suave, tierno, intenso.

 

—Porque te lo mereces —dice Draco impulsado por el gesto afectuoso de Harry—. No más ropa de segunda mano para ti, ni gafas rotas, ni ropa de tu primo. No más migajas de nada.

 

Draco siente el cuerpo de Harry temblar y él quiere decirle en un susurro que tampoco quiere que tenga de afectos prestados, ni restos de comprensión; que él quiere amarlo, aventurarse a darle todo lo poco que tiene, abrir su corazón por una vez después de toda esa pesadilla, pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta y sólo deja escapar una sonrisa de lado mientras lo mira a los ojos.

 

Harry sonríe, entiende lo que Draco está queriendo decir y lo besa, con toda esa intensidad con la que vive desde que ganó esa guerra, desde que ganó su libertad y su derecho a vivirla. Y sí es poco tiempo el que sale con Draco pero no le importa, está empezando una nueva vida y presiente que será toda una aventura.


	2. La Infancia que no tuviste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: #02 - La infancia que no tuviste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota:Dentro del universo de No Reason to Cry, escrito para el BB de Harry Potter.

 

Harry se removió abriendo ligeramente los ojos. Estaba desorientado y aturdido. Se concentró en la conocida caricia que sentía sobre su cabello, soltando un suspiro placentero. Abrió los ojos finalmente y recordó dónde se encontraba.

—Despertaste.

La voz de Draco llegó con calma a sus oídos y Harry se desperezó estirando un poco su cuerpo, su cabeza descansaba sobre el regazo de su novio y el calor de la chimenea llenaba el lugar. Seguramente se había quedado dormido durante la charla después del almuerzo. Malditas pociones para controlar su magia, lo relajaban y lo hacían dormir, las detestaba pero no podía negar que se sintiera mejor desde que había comenzado a tomarlas y que su magia parecía responderle mejor, a pesar de que aún no le habían devuelto su varita.

—Siento haberme dormido —dijo con voz rasposa.

Ron escogió ese momento para aparecer en escena con su noble sonrisa y el tablero de ajedrez en las manos.

—Hey compañero, despertaste —le dijo sonriente—. Malfoy y yo íbamos a jugar una partida, pero si quieres podemos ir a volar un poco antes del té.

—No —declinó Harry sintiéndose aún aturdido y con la garganta seca, todo consecuencia de su cóctel de pociones diario—. No creo que pueda mantenerme en la escoba, Ron.

—Te prepararé un té —ofreció Draco poniéndose de pie—. Tú mientras juega esa partida de ajedrez con Ron en mi lugar.

Harry asintió y suspiró cansado. Draco sabía que le tomaría un par de horas al moreno volver a sentirse libre del aletargamiento, no en vano tenían ya un par de meses con esas pociones y se había aprendido de memoria la reacción del cuerpo de Harry a ellas.

Caminó con calma por los reducidos pasillos de La Madriguera. Draco aún continuaba sintiéndose fuera de lugar ahí a pesar de haber visitado el lugar desde que comenzó a vivir con Harry y de que sus visitas se habían frecuentado desde que Harry comenzó su tratamiento. Entró a la cocina y se topó con Molly que volteó a verlo y le regaló una sonrisa. Esa mujer a pesar de todo siempre lo ponía nervioso. Draco estaba seguro de que toda su cortesía era una completa mentira para no hacer sentir mal a Harry y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo y fuera de lugar.

—Yo… —dijo titubeando—. Harry quiere un poco de té y…

—Claro —contestó Molly—. Justo estoy preparando un poco. ¿Por qué no te sientas mientras está listo? Debes estar aburrido, Harry cayó rendido después de almorzar.

Draco quiso declinar pero sabía que sonaría descortés y aunque no le gustase estaban en la casa de los Weasley, no podía serlo y generarle un disgusto a Harry.

—Son las pociones, tienden a dormirlo —explicó sentándose en la silla más cercana a la estufa para poder tener una visión de la sala donde Harry jugaba ajedrez con Ron—. Longbottom dice que si sigue mejorando en unas semanas comenzarán a disminuir la dosis.

Molly lo observó. Draco lucía cansado y seguramente debía estarlo. El chico estaba montando un negocio con Hermione y haciéndose cargo de Harry las veinticuatro horas y ella sabía que no era trabajo fácil. Conocía a Harry como si también lo hubiese parido y sabía lo obstinado que su muchacho podía ser.

—Sé que Hermione y Ron te ayudan, pero si necesitas un poco de tiempo para ti puedo pasar por casa y llevarle una sopa a Harry. no tienes que ser tu quien este todo el tiempo con él.

—No me molesta hacerlo —contestó Draco a la defensiva.

—Lo sé cariño —contestó Molly con su acostumbrada voz maternal—. Pero si tú también te vuelves un manojo de nervios no podrás apoyar a Harry.

Draco dudó. No dejaba de estar incómodo pero en e fondo sabía que Molly tenía razón. Aun así sentía que era todo por Harry, caridad con él, Draco ya no sabía ni como sentirse. Era demasiado complicado y él se sentía tan perdido.

—Sé que lo hace por él señora Weasley y no quiero ser malagradecido, pero también se que yo no le agrado y que si su hija estuviese…

—Draco —interrumpió Molly—. Escúchame un momento chico. Es verdad que no me imagine que Harry terminaría con un chico, mucho menos contigo. Pero he podido ver como han crecido juntos y veo el amor que se tienen. No me subestimes, Draco, ya te dije que quiero a Harry como a mi propio hijo pero eso aun me permite ser objetiva y sé que él y Ginny jamás habrían sido felices.

Draco suspiró agotado. Sin saber que se suponía que tenía que decir ahora. Sin saber como sentirse.

—Odio todo esto —susurró desmoronándose—. Quisiera poder borrar de su memoria toda su infancia, todo lo horrible que tuvo que vivir.

—La infancia de Harry fue terrible y lo marcó mucho. Pero no todo fue malo. Desde que comenzó a venir a casa él y los chicos lo pasaron muy bien.

—Si pero…

—Ustedes los jóvenes creen que todo se arregla olvidando. Al contrario, tienen que superarlo, que aprender de lo vivido y seguir adelante. Deja que Harry haga las pases con su infancia. Merlín sabe que habría dado todo porque mi muchacho no sufriese tanto pero no podemos hacer nada.

Draco la miró fijamente, entendiendo por una vez por qué Harry quería a esa mujer como si realmente fuese su madre.

—Ahora te toca a ti darle nuevos recuerdos, regálale un presente lleno de alegrías y apóyalo, pero déjanos apoyarlos a ambos. Ustedes, todos ustedes —dijo Molly observando a todos sus chicos en la sala— han pasado por tanto siendo tan jóvenes. Se merecen ser felices.

La tetera sonó y Molly se puse de pie. Movió su varita y las dos tazas de té se sirvieron de inmediato, levitando una hasta Draco.

—Llevale el té a tu novio y cambia esa cara.

Draco asintió y susurró un gracias. Molly le regaló una sonrisa. Desde ese día el rubio dejó de sentirse un intruso en esa casa y entendió que Harry necesitaba más que cuadros que hablan, casas, recuerdos o dragones de crayolas para recuperarse. Necesitaba un presente, una esperanza y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.


	3. Noches de Vuelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #6 - Dos Escobas y Una Historia

Hogwarts siempre ha sido un hogar para él pero Harry no lograba sentirse del todo conectado con el castillo ese año. Todavía no superaba la muerte de Sirius y el acoso de la prensa, los rumores, el Ministerio y todos a su alrededor mirándolo constantemente no ayudaban mucho. Tampoco cooperaba con su tranquilidad tener que reunirse algunas noches con Dumbledore para esas extrañas visitas a los recuerdos de Voldemort, mucho menos el drama que se traen Ron y Hermione desde que este comenzó a salir con Lavender. En resumen, Harry se sentía todo el tiempo como si estuviese a punto de estallar en mil pedazos.

Una noche no muy fría, en la que no lograba conciliar el sueño se escabulló de su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor bajo su capa de invisibilidad, escoba en mano y logró llegar al campo de Quidditch. Nadie se iba a dar cuenta que estaba quebrando todas las reglas de la escuela, pero la verdad no era algo que en ese momento le preocupase demasiado.

Comenzó a volar con calma, cobijado por la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche, sin pensar en nada, olvidándose por un momento de la realidad. Llevaba rato en el aire cuando un movimiento cercano llamó su atención. Su corazón se detuvo imaginando lo peor. Pero luego razonó, nadie sin permiso podía entrar a Hogwarts, ni aparecerse dentro. Hermione se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio.

Su curiosidad se despertó, y como en los partidos de quidditch comenzó a volar tras aquella sombra y de pronto se dio cuenta que ya no perseguía sino que competía y se estaba divirtiendo, como intentando ir por una snitch imaginaria. Cuando por fin estuvo suficientemente cerca de su misterioso acompañante logro sujetarlo del brazo para verlo. Detuvo su escoba al descubrir a Draco Malfoy frente a él. Se miraron un momento antes de que el rubio se soltase del agarre y continuase volando. Harry le siguió el juego sin saber el motivo hasta que ambos descendieron y volvieron a sus respectivas casas.

Se volvió rutina sin darse cuenta. Volaban todas las noches en silencio. De pronto un día se tumbaron en el césped y hablaron, de nada importante pero era extraño hablar sin maldecidse. Y luego todas las noches hablaban, un día Harry se dio cuenta que Draco era su amigo.

—¿Extrañas estar en el equipo? —preguntó una noche.

—Sí —contestó Draco—. Pero no puedo volver ahora.

—Lo que sea que estés haciendo —dijo Harry bajito—. Sé que no me lo dirás pero, Malfoy, siempre puedes cambiar de opinión.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo pensarás?

—Tal vez —fue la suave respuesta de Draco antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

+++

Una noche Harry salió como siempre, mapa en mano y cobijado bajo su capa. Vio a Snape rondando los pasillos y logró escabullirse, pero Draco nunca llegó. Harry se quedó largo rato sentado en el patio observando a la motita de Draco dando vueltas pos su habitación.

La noche siguiente se encontraron nuevamente y Harry no pudo ignorar el latido de su corazón al verlo, calido y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

—Anoche no viniste —dijo Harry tratando de sonar casual.

—Snape estuvo dando vueltas, tuve que regresarme a mi sala común.

—Sí, lo vi.

—¿Tú cómo lograste salir? —preguntó Draco intrigado y Harry señaló con sus manos su capa.

Draco arqueo una ceja. Después de todo la dichosa capa no era una leyenda más y no le pareció muy justo que el jodido niño héroe tuviese semejante privilegio.

Cuando la noche siguiente ambos salieron del castillo escondidos bajo la capa dejó de quejarse. Harry comenzó a esperarlo dentro del castillo y ambos se escabullían sin ser vistos. Caminaban pegados, rozándose y disfrutando secretamente del calor del otro. Una noche fue más charla que vuelo y otra estuvo llena de besos que ninguno de los dos sabe quien comenzó ni cómo pasó, pero era cálido y se sentía correcto.

+++

—No quiero volver a casa por vacaciones —dijo Draco una noche.

—¿Tan mal está todo?

—Te aseguro que no quieres saberlo —contestó acomodándose sobre Harry, empujándolo contra el césped—. Un día se nos congelará el culo si seguimos viéndonos aquí.

Harry se rió y lo besó. Disfrutando del calor de su boca y dejando a su lengua juguetear con la de Draco.

—No cambies el tema —le dijo cuando rompió el beso.

—Sabes que n quiero hablar de eso.

—Prométeme que lo pensarás, durante las vacaciones —pidió Harry.

Habían hablado a pesar de ellos mismos, demasiadas veces sobre los bandos en que estaban en esa guerra y las opciones que tenían. Draco no estaba de acuerdo con mucho de lo que pasaba pero estaba asustado y se trataba de su familia. Algunas noches lo que Harry proponía tenía sentido, otras quería salir huyendo y no lo hacía.

—Lo haré —dijo decidido—. Pasaré las vacaciones en casa y al regresar hablaremos de eso, ¿está bien?

—Sí.

—Ahora cállate y has algo más útil con tu boca, Harry.

el moreno se rió y se sumergió en el beso, concentrándose en las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Draco despertaban en él. En como aquella erección que se rozaba contra su pierna lo hacía sentirse invencible y alucinado.

+++

Esa misma noche se dieron un tiempo para volar, con calma, de forma relajada después de una maravillosa sesión de labios curiosos y manos explorándose.

Eran un par de puntos casi imperceptibles en la oscuridad de la noche, pero se les distinguía bien y eran observados desde la torre del reloj.

—De todas las decisiones estúpidas que ese par han tomado, esta es la peor Albus y lo sabes.

—Creo que te equivocas Severus. Quizás sea lo que necesitamos para cambiar un poco las cosas.

—El chico está condenado y Draco…

—Déjalos disfrutar —insistió Dumbledore—. El amor, mi querido Severus, es un arma muy poderosa. No creo tener que recordártelo.

Snape se quedó en silencio, sin tener que refutarle al viejo mago. Para él no había habido esperanza pero tal vez con un poco de buena fortuna, en la que él tan poco creía, la hubiese para ese par de insensatos.


	4. La Alacena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: #07 - Las cicatrices en el alma tampoco se desvanecen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Dentro del universo de No Reason to Cry, escrito para el BB de Harry Potter.

 

Harry se apareció en su departamento, vacío, oscuro y terriblemente silencioso. Desde que Draco se fue sentía que odiaba ese lugar, que lo ahoga pero no lo deja, no puede. Ese ha sido su hogar. Por primera vez tuvo un lugar al que llamar casa, que era sólo de él y de Draco y de esa familia que secretamente le gustaba creer que estaban formando. En ese departamento ha vivido los mejores dos años de su vida y no tiene corazón para dejarlo.

No han sido semanas fáciles para él. Saliendo solo para trabajar y no tener a Ron y Hermione buscándolo para asegurarse de que esté bien. Sabe que se preocupan y lo aprecia, pero Ron insiste en preguntar qué ha pasado, en buscar explicaciones que él no quiere dar. Harry nunca se imaginó que sería precisamente Ron, que nunca se ha llevado bien con Draco, el que demoraría más en aceptar que se habían terminado. Preguntaba, insistía, se desesperaba por la pasividad de Harry ante aquella ruptura sin sentido. Pero Harry no iba a hacer nada, esa era su decisión. Era lo mejor para Draco y para él, que en ese momento no se sentía capaz de seguir fingiendo. Necesitaba recomponer su vida por si mismo y quizás después iría por Draco de nuevo.

Sin embargo todos esos planes se habían venido abajo esa misma tarde, en la graduación de Draco. Su corazón había dado un vuelco al verlo, al hablar con él aunque fuesen pocas palabras. Sus esperanzas e ilusiones habían revivido en segundos y murieron de la misma forma al saber que Draco partiría a Praga en pocos días. Se iría. Su maravillosa historia juntos había terminado hecha trizas y Harry sabía que gran parte era su por su culpa.

Dio vueltas por la habitación sin saber que hacer. Se imaginaba rompiendo cosas, tomándose toda la botella de licor que lo miraba y nada de eso tenía sentido. Ninguna de esas acciones iba a lograr calmar la desolación que sentía. Paso las horas sentado en la oscuridad de la salita del televisor. Observando a los dragones en las paredes, analizando por primera vez en qué momento su vida se había convertido en esa pesadilla. Buscó en sus recuerdos y sólo veía más y más desolación. La tristeza y la soledad era lo único que había conocido desde siempre y la felicidad se le daba siempre como algo efímero y poco duradero y estaba bastante harto. Intentó hacer un lumus con su varita para luminar la habitación pero salieron chispas en toda direcciones y la madera se calentó al punto que la dejo caer porque le quemaba en las manos.

Asustado salió del lugar, sentía que su magia lo había traicionado. Finalmente había perdido el control de la única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo. Caminó hacia la cocina y entonces al pasar por el pasillo vio la puerta. El armario donde guardaban las escobas y algunas cajas viejas. No supo bien por qué abrió la puerta ni tampoco qué lo impulsó a entrar pero ahí estaba dentro del pequeño lugar que tanto le recordaba a su vieja alacena. Se sentó en el suelo, abrazando a sus rodillas y por primera vez desde que Draco se fue se permitió llorar.

No upo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, en que momento las lágrimas se detuvieron, no recuerda casi nada. Sólo aquella sensación de vacío tan conocida a lo largo de su vida, tan recurrente como una vieja melodía.

La puerta se abrió en algún momento y creyó ver a Draco, escucharlo pero Harry estaba seguro que era otra jugada de su soledad. Continuó perdido en su mente y su magia, envuelto en ese deseo de desaparecer no es capaz de darse cuenta de lo que sucede y todo se vuelve negro a su alrededor.

Días después cuando todo estuvo claro y entendió lo que había sucedido Harry intentó pensar en todo lo sucedido aunque Neville le había recomendado no hacerlo, ya tendría tiempo de eso cuando comenzase a ver al psicomago.

Por la noche, Draco se acostó a su lado, en silencio, abrazándolo de manera protectora. Harry se sentía tan agotado emocionalmente y con la magia escapándose de sus dedos a cada segundo que se dejó acariciar. Había extrañado tanto el calor del rubio que sintió un nudo en la garganta formándose con fuerza.

—Déjalo salir, Harry —le susurró Draco acariciándole el cabello, rozando con su pulgar la cicatriz de su frente.

Ese gesto era tan de Draco, que Harry no pudo más y dejó escapar el primer sollozo, derrotado, frustrado y completamente asustado.

—Ya no quiero sentirme así —dijo Harry contra el pecho del rubio—. Estoy cansado de todo esto.

—Vas a estar bien Harry —contestó calmado Draco apretando el abrazo—. Te lo prometo.

Draco dejó llorar a Harry esa noche hasta que se quedó dormido y él se quedó velando su sueño. Harry no era el único asustado; él también lo estaba, todo lo que había sucedido delante de sus narices y él no había sido capaz de ver le parecía bizarro y confuso.

Esa noche Draco se dio cuenta que las heridas de Harry tal vez nunca se borrarían, pero él intentaría que sean más leves, más llevaderas a pesar de estar seguro, de que tal como la cicatriz en su frente, vivirían para siempre con él.


	5. Sin Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: #14 - "Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura", el problema es que nunca aprendiste a organizarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El canon para este fic es todo de la película... porque no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza.

 

Harry no sabía que estaba esperando de todo eso, realmente no pensó en nada cuando se lanzó solo hacia el bosque prohibido. Tampoco tenía tiempo para ponerse a meditar en medio de toda esa locura, había visto hechizos siendo lanzados por todos lados y ni siquiera quería detenerse a pensar en si alguien cercano habría muerto, en realidad no quería saber sobre muertes. Nada de esto había sido su idea. Se había lanzado al vacío como siempre, sin un plan, sin las maravillosas ideas de Hermione o la audacia de Ron. Así, estaba solo en el bosque con la piedra de la resurrección en la mano y demasiadas emociones en su alma como para razonar.

Todo pasa rápido aunque a él le había parecido que demoró siglos. Cuando sintió el calor de las manos de Narcissa apoyándose en su cuerpo desmadejado su cerebro conectó de nuevo. Escuchar esa voz preocupada lo hizo pensar en Draco, en que la última vez que lo había visto fue después de la salir huyendo de la sala de los menesteres, rodando al caer de la escoba, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ver si estaba bien porque su mente había conectado con Voldemort una vez más. Pero recordaba haberlo visto correr y Harry quiso aferrarse a eso, tenía que confiar y asintió suave e imperceptible. No tenía idea de que buscaba conseguir fingiendo, además de ganar tiempo. En momentos como ese, Harry detestaba ser puro instinto, saber que terminará siempre arrojándose cuando el corazón lo pida y carecer de la mente estratega de Ron. Hasta para morir necesitaba un plan y no lo tenía.

Escuchó a Voldemort hablando, asqueado por su ridículo discurso, temiendo que alguien le crea. Movió su cabeza, despacio e imperceptible en medio del silencioso caos que era el patio del castillo. Logró ver con los ojos entreabiertos a sus amigos, su familia, entre sollozos e incertidumbre y Harry maldijo a su mente por no tener la menor idea de qué debía hacer. Pero fue hasta que divisó a Draco, parado entre ellos, que su mente se aclaró. Draco dudando, con esa expresión en el rostro de confusión y miedo. Harry lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que tras la máscara de indiferencia que en ese momento el rubio no parece poder mantener, hay un joven desmoronado y es más de lo que él podía soportar. Lo vio, a pesar de tener la vista borrosa y la constante pelea con su instinto por brincar de los brazos de Hagrid. Observó a Draco caminando despacio hacia su madre y Harry sintió desolación por un momento, pero luego recordó la desesperación en la voz de Narcissa y todo estuvo claro para él. Tenía que actuar, tenía que moverse.

Entonces vio a Voldemort abrazando al rubio, el gesto de asco en Draco, en ese abrazo que es una mentira para los ingenuos y una amenaza para los que no están cegados por el dolor. Escuchó a Neville hablando, pero no pudo comprender del todo lo que decía, el sonido de su corazón retumbándole en los oídos lo llenaba todo y entonces saltó, aún sin tener un plan, rodando por el piso, esquivando hechizos, viendo a Voldemort desconcertarse. Al diablo con todo, no podía seguir quieto. No podía darse por vencido.

Los siguientes minutos parecieron horas para Harry. ni siquiera recuerda con facilidad el rodeen de las cosas, que escaleras subió primero, cuáles rodó, quién dio el primer golpe. Todo era un cúmulo de sucesos en su mente, sólo sabía que todos se sentían terriblemente intensos. Voldemort estaba muerto y Hogwarts destrozado. Harry no sabía si llorar por sus amigos muertos en batalla o salir corriendo de ahí antes de verse rodeado por aurores y periodistas.

Hermione y Ron entraron en ese momento al comedor. Demasiado conmocionados para hablar. Los tres compartieron un abrazo que lo dijo todo por ellos, que expresó mucho más que cualquier palabra. Ron se acercó a su familia y Harry pensó que debía seguirlo, aunque la tensión que se instaló en su rostro dejaba claro que no era lo que quería realmente. Hermione lo detuvo con calma, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Necesitas tomar un poco de aire —le dijo con dulzura—. Estaremos esperándote cuando estés listo para ir a casa.

—¿Cuál casa? —preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé —contestó ella con una risa honesta—. Pero iremos juntos a donde sea.

Harry le sonrió y notó como los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lágrimas. Sabía que no era el único rebasado por sus sentimientos. Después de todo él no había perdido a un hermano, ni a un padre. No quería pensar en eso pero tenía la culpa clavada en el corazón y era algo que no se le iba a quitar con facilidad.

Caminó con calma por los destruidos pasillos, intentando esquivar miradas, buscando un poco de soledad. El lugar en el que había crecido, el único hogar que conocía era ahora un montón de ruinas sin magia ni encanto.

Derrotado, dejando al cansancio salir por fin, Harry se dejó caer apoyando la espalda contra la pared, en un pasillo oscuro rodeado de escombros. Cerró los ojos disfrutando por primera vez del silencio, permitiéndole a su cuerpo sentir sus músculos adoloridos por primera vez en semanas.

Sintió pasos acercarse y maldijo por dentro, lo que menos quería era compañía en ese momento. Con pesar abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el pálido rostro de Draco frente a él. Se miraron un momento sin decir nada. Harry soltó un suspiro y le mantuvo la mirada al rubio.

—Pensé que te habías ido —dijo con voz bajita.

—Yo pensé que te habías muerto —respondió Draco elevando una ceja.

Harry soltó una risa agotada, sin alegría pero sincera y bajó la mirada un segundo.

—Me alegra que no te fueses —dijo Harry—. ¿Estás bien?

—Contando que he escapado a más hechizos de los que puedo recordar, que casi nos carbonizamos en la sala de los menesteres y que acabo de tener una enorme discusión con mi padre porque no quise volver a la mansión. Sí, creo que estoy bien.

Harry sentía los dedos hormigueándole y no pudo soportarlo más. Como hacía horas atrás se había lanzado al vacío, de la misma forma se lanzó a los brazos de Draco que lo recibió apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios estabas planeando Harry? —dijo Draco. Su voz sonaba ahogada contra la piel del cuello de Harry—. Realmente pensé que te había matado, jodido idiota.

—No estaba pensando. No tenía un plan, yo sólo supe que tenía que ir y luego todo pasó y… no importa, se acabó.

—No sé por qué no me extraña —dijo Draco llenando de calidos besos el cuello del moreno.

Harry se dejo hacer, aflojando su cuerpo y relajándose al tacto de Draco. Nunca hubo plan, ni siquiera para enfrentarse a la muerte. Pero en ese momento, al lado del chico que le ha robado el sueño por demasiado tiempo, Harry se pregunta s podrá por una vez planear un futuro. Uno que los incluya a ambos, uno dónde no tenga que enfrentar a la muerte, uno en el que pueda ser feliz.


	6. El hurón de los Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: #15 - Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo, ¿por qué le compraste a Albus un Hurón?

Harry caminaba por el Callejón Diagón cargando la nueva escoba de Albus mientras el niño corría de aquí para allá emocionado con todas las cosas que estaban comprando. El set de plumas y el baúl con sus iniciales grabadas habían sido una delicia para el pequeño Potter. La escoba no podría llevarla aún a la escuela pero era un regalo su papá le había prometido y por supuesto que no iba a faltar a su palabra.

Estaba contento al ver a su hijo tan emocionado por comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts. Lamentó que Ginny se perdiese de esas cosas, que su joven esposa no hubiese sobrevivido a su tercer embarazo y no estuviese con ellos para ver crecer a sus hijos siempre sería un duro golpe en el pecho para Harry; pero los años habían pasado y él había rehecho su vida. Estaba agradecido porque sus dos niños estaban creciendo felices y llenos de amor de sus abuelos y tíos.

—Sólo nos falta escoger una mascota y ya tenemos todo —e dice Harry a Albus—. Así que estamos a tiempo para ir a comer como acordamos.

Albus asiente y entra corriendo al Emporio de las Lechuzas. No le hace falta buscar porque está seguro de lo quiere desde que recibió su carta de Hogwarts y no ha parado de hablar de eso. Recorre los pasillos hasta que llega a su objetivo, una jaula mediana con un pequeño hurón blanco que los mira con ojos traviesos.

—¿Sabes que a Draco le dará un infarto cuando vea que finalmente si te lo compre? ¿Verdad?

—Pero yo lo quiero. Scorpius va a llevar una lechuza y la vamos a compartir. El hurón será para jugar con él.

—Y también para que Draco no nos hable por una semana.

Albus rió ante el comentario de su papá. Los niños encontraban toda la polémica sobre la mascota sumamente divertida.

—No te hablara a ti por comprármela, conmigo no tiene por qué enojarse.

Harry rodó los ojos. Supo desde que salió de casa que terminarían regresando con el bendito hurón. No sólo porque Albus lo quería sino porque Scorpius lo secundaba. Esos niños parecían más hermanos que Albus y James. Quizás porque prácticamente habían vivido juntos toda su vida y también porque James en el último año comenzó a estar más interesado en las niñas de su curso que en los dragones de juguete.

Harry pagó por el hurón y Albus salió contento de la tienda, con sus ojos verdes brillando de forma que Harry no pudo sentirse arrepentido. Cuando llegaron a Florean Fortescue, Draco y Scorpius ya los estaban esperando. Habían decidido realizar las compras por separado porque ambos sabían que ese era un momento importante e inolvidable para un niño y también lo era para ellos.

Scorpius sonrió al verlos y les hizo una seña con la mano. Ni bien llegaron a la mesa y se saludaron ambos niños salieron disparados a la zona de dulces del restaurante, para decidir que sabor de helado iban a pedir luego de la cena. Harry se sentó junto a Draco acomodando la jaula en el piso y no se le paso desapercibido el gesto serio del rubio.

—No sabes decir que no ¿Verdad, Potter?

—Vamos Draco. Sabes que si yo no se lo compraba lo hubieses hecho tú— respondió divertido al ver a su esposo mirando a los niños que hablaban vividamente frente a la vitrina de helados.

—Odio que me conozcas tan bien— refunfuño Draco y Harry le planto un beso en la mejilla divertido.


	7. El Jodido Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: #016 - Tú eres Harry "Freakin" Potter.

 

Todos parecían conocerte, un día eras ese niño al que nadie quiere y de pronto todo cambia, llegas a ese castillo, con fantasmas y comida que aparece de la nada y todos te admiran, intentan ver tu cicatriz y tú que jamás has tenido la atención de nadie lo disfrutas un poquito, no mucho, porque temes que si lo haces demasiado se acabe y vuelvas a la oscuridad de la alacena.

Los meses pasan y ya no llamas tanto la atención pero no te importa, tienes amigos por primera vez en tu vida y estás feliz. De pronto te vez no sabes ni cómo metido en demasiados líos. Una noche en tu cama piensas sobre eso, realmente no sabes por qué estás buscando la piedra filosofal, vamos, que tú sólo tienes once años y en realidad nadie espera de ti nada que no sean buenas calificaciones; pero sabes que no puedes, es algo dentro de ti que te grita que debes comprometerte, que no puedes dejar que ese idiota del que nadie quiere hablar y te condenó a crecer sin padres logre lo que sea que este tramando. Tú eres el jodido Harry Potter, estás en todos los libros de historia que descansan en tu mesita. La gente ha contado historias sobre ti así que no, no te quedarás sin hacer nada. Y sigues y no te arrepientes porque al final de todo ese año de locuras has ganado demasiado, amigos, un hogar, afecto, seguridad. Ahora ya no eres el niño de debajo de la alacena al que llaman "Hey tú, chico". No más, ahora eres Harry Potter.

Y así pasan los años y te terminas envuelto en más drama del que alguna vez te imaginaste. Has abierto tu corazón y te lo han destrozado, has visto crecer a tus amigos, has perdido a tus afectos, recuperas pedazos de una familia que nunca tuviste y los has visto morir y a veces sientes que no puedes más con todo eso, sientes ganas de darte por vencido, pero esa voz, siempre esa voz que no es la de Hermione, ni la tuya, es algo más, en ocasiones piensas que es la de tu madre, diciéndote que no te des por vencido, después de todo, eres el jodido Harry Potter, qué más podría pasarte que no te haya pasado ya.

Hasta que llega el día en que caminas hacia el bosque prohibido, directo a enfrentar tu destino con esa voz gritando más que nunca en tu mente, retumbando en los poros de tu cuerpo. No es que seas egocéntrico, ni un altanero como siempre dice Snape. Nada de eso, es algo más fuerte, es algo que sabes. No naciste para estar en libros de historia como una vieja leyenda. Claro que no. Naciste para vencer esta estúpida batalla. Para vivir por tus padres que dieron su vida por ti. Para borrar las horribles noches de tu infancia con otras noches de felicidad y quizás hasta seas acompañado en esas noches, por algún cuerpo cálido que decida que puede amarte aún con todo el peso que llevas sobre la espalda.

Después de todo, tú eres el jodido Harry Potter. No necesitas más que estar seguro de eso.


End file.
